Valcup(Secret Lovers)
by dialkia213
Summary: From the first time he see's her Hiccup can't stop thinking of her and he thinks his in love and his relationship with Astrid is going down and the woman he fell in love? Is his lost mother can a certain powder and island vacation help on his problem? Anyway this is about a Valcup that I reading some of this from Here in FF and Watpadd. First Lemon story and etc & hope you like.
1. Prologue

**I write this story because i can't stop thinking about this after i read some Fic like this and on the Wattpad where Hiccup gets a chance to have a ' _Bonding_ ' moment with his mother and other more and so here it is and just a warning it is my first Lemon Fanfic story so sorry for wrong spelling and others like grammar, sentences and etc. so i hope you guys enjoy this and what do you think?**

 **And remember this is where Stoick have a death experience and lives and enjoy. =p**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Valcup: Secret Love

It's been a mouth now since the fight with Drago and his Bewilderbeast and Hiccup finally gets his family complete again with his mother has finally with them. After Stoick take the hit from Toothless plasma blast and fortunately it only make his heart stop for a few minutes that they thought his dead. And thankfully Toothless was not fully controlled by the Bewilderbeast and only making his blast at low power or stun before his body releases his blast and before he was fully controlled again.

After the 'suppose death' of Stoick and planning how to take down Drago and after that everything is began smooth from there. Well except the few houses needs repair and some villager's injuries but their Vikings they'll be okay and there's his relationship with Astrid of course, you see after they had been dating each other for three years.

Hiccup feels like they didn't feel the same thing anymore when they start dating after Berk and Outcast become allies and helping the Screaming Death reuniting with its mother and after everything happens on the past three years. Hiccup now feels like that he and Astrid had been drifting apart right now, when they share a kiss? It doesn't feel the same it should be make him feel warm and comfortable, like the world just stop and he should be feeling light headed with passion, but now? He feels…nothing, nothing at all and then when they cuddling? They feel like they're just like brother and sister when cuddling each other, so he decide after he and Toothless finish helping around the village and his chieftain lessons his father insist (or begged, guilt trip or using his 'death' incident.) him to learn how to become a chief and by thinking his father's 'dead' experience he finally agreed and when it's done he will asked Astrid if she's feeling the same thing he feels right now.

After that the lesson with his father and flying one lap around the island and landed just doors of the great hall and Hiccup look around that it looks like it around four thirty in the evening, and the sun is just setting giving a nice peaceful view of his village after dismounting of his best friend and giving him a scratch behind the ear and letting Toothless run off for who knows where he is going after licking his rider back. Then Hiccup decide to look for Astrid and asked her if she feels the same, so he head off to her house and when he gets there knocked on the door he was greeted by Astrid's parents and asks them if Astrid was home. But sadly they said she's not home yet and ask if he need something to their daughter and follow up by Mr. Hofferson claim that he saw their daughter hanging out with their friends this afternoon and specially to the new buff, handsome, well build lad and how they are look perfect together like a couple.

But that was followed too by Mrs. Hofferson with a hit on her husband's head with her pan with a look that Hiccup glad did not have to receive and after Mr. Hofferson realizes that he was blabbering about that their daughter was look good with another guy and in front of their daughter's boyfriend.

Mr. Hofferson instantly apologize to Hiccup that he shouldn't said anything like that even they knew that Hiccup and Astrid was in a relationship, and surprisingly for Hiccup he didn't feel anything about it. Not even a speck of jealous, insulted, anger, offended, or sadness only just protective, brotherly protective he told them it was nothing that surprise the two adults a bit it and they expecting Hiccup have some expression of said feelings. But nothing he only said to theme that he just needs to talk or asked their daughter something that's all.

With that with a wave and goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, he start his search again and asks some people if they see Astrid, some told. She was just came out of the leather tanner and after ask some people on the shop that she head towards the docks, and after that he saw that the docks is almost empty and still no Astrid. So, he asks some fishermen in there if they saw Astrid and they told him that after getting some fish she headed to the forge with basket full of fish.

Hiccup wondered what Astrid will do to a basket full of fish even there is his invention that he called Feeding Station to feed all the dragons on the island and her dragon Stormfly just eats chicken nowadays. But he put these thoughts aside for later and headed to the forge and after he gets there he saw Gobber was just leaving the forge and upon seeing his apprentice walking to him he gave Hiccup a smile and greeted him with his cheery voice.

"Evening Hiccup!" he said. "How's your lesson with Stoick for being a chief, lad?" even though he knew that Hiccup and Stoick was doing alright, but he wants to hear it to his apprentice's own lips to come out.

"Oh, you know just what a Chief can do to help his or her people and that I should be sensitive on some subject that people arguing about and much more." Hiccup said and tells no matter the job is big or small, it always had to be done and after a little talk Hiccup ask Gobber if Astrid go to his forge.

"Why, yes she did get here and ask me to if her parent's weapons are sharpened and their saddles have polish with addition of saddle bags on it and could I sharpened her axe too of course." He said listen Astrid request. "But I told her I'm not done yet and she could get it by tomorrow. Because I was busy with the other orders and without someone to help me it took long to finish doing all of that and the last minute request today, which luckily I finish it now."

Feeling guilty for not helping his friend and mentor for not there to help him on such busy day. That he should be there to make the work on the forge lessen so they can relax for what the day left, so they do of what they want to do, and Gobber seeing his apprentice face he reassure him that he should not feel guilty.

"Oh don't worry lad, I'm doing fine without you there to help. I have Grump with me and beside you need to learn more for becoming a chief is more important you will lead us someday you know, than working at the forge and I was thinking maybe it's time for me to take some new apprentices to teach." Gobber said. "But you're always welcome to the forge of course I need my old apprentice to give the new ones some pointers you know?" he finish with his toothy grin after seeing his mentor is right he accept his reason.

"Okay, but you can always call me when you need help Gobber and accepting a new apprentice is really a good idea. We really need more blacksmiths with skills like you." Hiccup said with a smile and Gobber reply with appreciate nod with patted his old apprentice on the shoulder. "By the way Gobber did you see Astrid where heading to? I need to talk to her on something."

"Yes, after I told her I'm still busy and she will get it tomorrow. She headed to the training arena with a basket of fish, I thought that was weird but I don't ask because I have some job done. Why? Is there something happen to you two, lad?" Gobber asked with a look of worry for his apprentice's relationship with the girl.

Because even him seeing that the two was drifting off slowly because of everything they have to do, training some new dragon riders or dragons, Hiccup taking chieftain lessons and barely see each other three times of the week! He was getting worry of Astrid might do something that get hurt Hiccup because of her impatient attitude and stubbornness of a Viking sometimes. And Hiccup seeing Gobber's worry expression he tries to reassure him that everything is fine.

"We're fine Gobber it's just…I don't know if my feeling for her is the same anymore." He said. "I just want to ask her if she feels the same too, I just want to know." He shrugged his shoulder and rubbing behind his neck and having no problem to say it. While Gobber asks what make it change.

"What makes you suddenly change of heart about your feelings to the lass? I thought you like her in the first place, care to share it to me lad?"

"Yeah, I know you do know that what I feel to her those past few years. That I love her in first sight and want to be with her forever but now? After the Red Death from all that happen and now?" He said and Gobber nodded he understood "And that after finally the whole tribe acknowledge me and become friends with all the teens and knowing Astrid for dating her for three years. I just starting to see her as a sister, you know what I mean?"

"Lad, I really want to say that 'I understand'. But I won't say it, so here's what I'm going to say find her, talk to her and don't get make it everything gets worse. Just go and talked to each other and listen to each other, but you need to explain to her why you need to end your relationship with her and grab a shield and wait."

Hiccup stare at him and just give him a look they said 'Really? Grab a shield?' and Gobber's reply by shrugging his shoulders with hand motions and a look that said 'What? You know every woman is more dangerous that anything you encounter on your life!' with that Hiccup just let a short chuckle and shake his head and turn to laughter which Gobber joins him. After sharing a good laugh the two said their goodnights and headed to their own destination.

After a few walks Hiccup was on the bridge half of it and can see the training arena and saw that there is no one around outside the arena and only a few dragons that flying around. Hiccup still head on the arena and walked on the entrance and saw nobody in there only one or two dragons and was on their own pens that once a cages before and now pens for dragons to sleep.

Seeing nobodies in there and Hiccup thought Astrid might take her dragon Stormfly for a flight around the island and was going to head home he heard some noise on a second pen next to his right. And he knew this was no dragon noise, the only dragon in there was on the far third pen away from the entrance. So Hiccup being a curious one he investigates and slowly and quietly walked towards the said pen. (Thanks to his scaly friend that he develop his stealth skills by sneaking around so he can escape his sleeping dragon when his going to meet Astrid alone at night.)

The closer Hiccup get the clearer he make out the noise, its sound like a moans and it's not in pain its sound like pleasure and this make him conform that it might be a couple of new riders or might be Snotlout or Fishlegs that Ruffnut finally accept one of the two or Tuffnut found some girl that he finally asked for a date and they decide to use the training arena to make out so nobody see them and have some privacy by having this thoughts this make Hiccup shakes his head in annoyance for using the academy to make out or more.

Before Hiccup leave he needs to know who are the ones who making out on the arena before they give them the privacy they want and can be use to get the twins or Snotlout to behave. So, when Hiccup was on the entrance of the said pen and he look inside, and he was right he saw a couple that making out like there's no tomorrow and he recognize the guy first because of his attire of cloths. The guy was Eret son of Eret, because of his light brown sleeveless shirt underneath of its sleeveless fur vest and the dagger that he always places it behind his waist and he can see the girl's hand was really small because it was wrap around his neck and because Eret's body was blocking the girl so Hiccup can't recognize who it is even he look down to see her pants if he can recognize her but the darkness didn't make him see on it.

Only Hiccup wish that Eret will turn around so the girl's back will be turn on Hiccup and he might recognize her with the torches little light and light of the sunset giving to him at the entrance of the pen but Hiccup didn't have wait for Eret to turn and see the girl because they break out of the kissing session and he heard Eret to speak first.

"You sure it's alright your doing this?" Eret said and by the sound of his voice his not sincere it sounds like his more glad and excited and who ever girl his was making out Hiccup feels sorry for her. Because when he was had a drink with his guy friends they shared a story and Eret told them that he sailed the every island he come too and he always had a one night stand with a girl on those said islands after he sail away and never show himself on those island anymore. "I know you're boyfriend is busy but this is wrong." Hiccup heard Eret's voice was sounds guilty and he also told them he only do that to single girls not with a relationship and Hiccup wonder who is this girl with Eret but fortunately he doesn't have to wait anymore.

"His so busy that we only have to see each other three or two times in a week and only little time to hang out, and I need a man with me I'm so lonely!" Hiccup heard the girl said but he can't put a finger on it but he knows that familiar voice he can't just say where or who it was he needs to listen more. "And beside he won't know if you don't tell anything. His so busy helping the village and with his father teaching him to be a proper chief he won't know." By hearing this Hiccup's eyes widen and now knew whose voice is it. It was his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson and for the second time of the day he was surprise that instead to feel his heart has been ripped out of his chest and being stomp off.

He doesn't feel anything negative and towards Astrid that she's cheating him on Eret, and who couldn't say no to that guy his like a perfect guy…! Well almost perfect. But instead Hiccup feels relief? That he don't have to worry about Astrid and her attitude and he can trust Eret to take care of her, and this get Hiccup that idea that he can finally he can do anything he wants to do without worrying Astrid to upset her or her anger issues! And come on, Astrid and Eret and perfect much for each other and he can finally think of _'Her'_.

For the first time Hiccup can't stop thinking of the most beautiful goddess like woman he meet! Of course he just meet her in a week before and after the encounter with Drago but he can't be with her because of too many reasons. But he is content to just see her everyday and listen to her and her looks! Ow man! He can't stop thinking of her! Her green eyes that sparkling like a million stars from the night sky, her face heart shape face, soft auburn hair that he wants to run his fingers through it, her scent it's like a newly ice that melted on the incoming spring, autumn and summer at the same time! And her bright red lipstick that pulled up well with her looks. Kissing those lips…that would send Hiccup to heaven and he might-.

Hiccup shook his head to stop thinking of his new love and he had to take care something first before he go and do something. And before he could think of something Eret's voice cut his train of thoughts or before he could thought of something.

"Astrid I know that you need someone and Hiccup was busy. But this is not how to solve your problem. It looks like you're betraying him and telling me that his nothing? Astrid you need to consider this you have to think this through! Not go and head on and charge on the middle of the battle field without weapons to protect you or fight with it, you to need to be patient and understanding. You know his the heir of your tribe and will become someday the chief! You need to understand and look at yourself! You look like you're ready to give yourself to any guy and get fuck off without a care! You don't have to do this." Eret reasoned to the lone shield maiden and look down herself.

Astrid was already half naked because on the heat of their making out Eret didn't notice that Astrid's hood, shirt, and skirt was already on the ground and only left was her leggings and breast bindings. Has for Hiccup realizes how did he not notice that? It's not that dark yet? There still some light on the setting sun! maybe he was so focus on how is he going to breakup with Astrid or maybe his to focus on thinking of _Her_ , anyway Hiccup have to do something before Astrid change her mind and it will going to be hard to had a break up with her and he might receive bruises with some broken bones after he tells her that they don't work out.

After Astrid sees herself for a moment she then looks up to Eret and starting to think of her actions right now. But she needs someone to right now to get her urges and desire to satisfied and Hiccup was so much busy that he always end up asleep on his bed even she sneak up on his bed room to get some 'fun time' wit h him. But always end up with 'Astrid I'm sorry I'm to tire' or 'I can't I need to get early tomorrow because dad needs me to start with the chieftain lessons or how to be a politest or something like that.' and with that thoughts she didn't care she needs her own needs!

"I don't care I need someone to satisfy me and beside he won't know has long he doesn't know! Come on I know you want it." Astrid said and trying to seduce the guy by rubbing his groin making Eret groan and before he could do something in a blink of eye his on the ground and Astrid was in top of him continue rubbing and lick his neck, jaw, and then his lips and Eret didn't back down and consider Astrid's word because if he can't stop her? Well why not enjoy it? So he gropes her breast and earning a moan from Astrid and before this continues to more intense level they hear a cough on the entrance of the pen they hiding on and of all the person on the island it's the person they been talking about.

The two look up and saw Hiccup, they can't see his face because of the casting light of the sunset behind him and the two can't utter a word like they're been stung by a Speed Stinger. After like an eternity they try to stand up and compose themselves even it's just a minute, Astrid tried to explain herself to her 'boyfriend' but Hiccup beat her first.

"Yeah, um…I'm not disturbing you two right?" Hiccup asks and the two just look at him with a fear that he'll shout at them in anger but they are surprise when Hiccup talked to them with a soft and calm expression (not deadly calm of course). "Before you say something Astrid, I just want to say that you're right you need someone that will satisfied you and I'm not mad that you cheated on me with Eret and I started to notice that we're slowly to drift off from each other on this relationship of ours and I'm starting to think that we should end it soon and I agree that broke up now…So, have a nice day or night and you're choose a right guy like Eret here and we can still be friends if you want and soooo…see ya tomorrow and continue of what you two going to do and don't worry I won't say a word and congratulations!" he finish and with that said Hiccup quickly leave the arena leaving a shock Astrid and Eret before the two realize that Hiccup leave them without them saying a word. Astrid's the one first who snapped out of her shock and try to chase Hiccup while calling his name on the way, she didn't care if she was seen only on her breast band and leggings when she exited the arena only to meet outside empty even no dragons in sight and specially no Hiccup.

With that a few moments of silence and Hiccup's words has finally sink on her head and notice how calm and relief? On his expression that they have to broke up just like that. Like their three years relationship with each other looks like nothing to him at all, but she can't blame him after hearing her right there in then of what she just said to Eret and what she did and what just like Eret said she was ready to thrown herself to any guy that can satisfied her needs (which is actually she did some times now). This make her starting to regret of what she's doing right now she go to every guy that she see, that more muscled, that more Viking type.

She's been doing this for three mouths right now! And she can't imagine if Hiccup knows all of this if they get married, she couldn't help but silently cry and drop on her knees putting her hand to her face. She think of herself how dirty and disgusting she is right now and how impatient, prideful, stubborn and idiot she was, she's like returning to her old self from past five years ago before Vikings and Dragons go on peace thanks to Hiccup and his best friend the Night Fury Toothless, Hiccup has the right to leave her. It's better than this than he knows of that she's cheating on him to every guy on every island they visited and she's the one who started this and thought Hiccup was deserve with a better woman that, loyal, patient, trustworthy and the one can love Hiccup more unlike her.

With after an hour Eret waited for to calm down and gave her cloths and after she fully clothed he offer's her to walk her home but she didn't not accept, it's enough that Hiccup hear and saw her like that and she just needs to be alone and Eret respect that so he just watch her heading to her house and he goes to his. Hiccup offer him and his crew to stay and settle down on Berk to have a home and might be have a family Heck! He even asks his father to build them their own house! And he didn't expected to get a family that wants someday, he have to break a lovely couple apart and from the man that trusted him and give him a second chance in life with that Eret thought that he should go back on sailing on his own because some of his crew was having a good and happy life and he doesn't want them to give it up just to join him for the mistake he done to himself there like a family to him and he doesn't want to ruin some bodies life anymore.Valcup: Secret Love

It's been a mouth now since the fight with Drago and his Bewilderbeast and Hiccup finally gets his family complete again with his mother has finally with them. After Stoick take the hit from Toothless plasma blast and fortunately it only make his heart stop for a few minutes that they thought his dead. And thankfully Toothless was not fully controlled by the Bewilderbeast and only making his blast at low power or stun before his body releases his blast and before he was fully controlled again.

After the 'suppose death' of Stoick and planning how to take down Drago and after that everything is began smooth from there. Well except the few houses needs repair and some villager's injuries but their Vikings they'll be okay and there's his relationship with Astrid of course, you see after they had been dating each other for three years.

Hiccup feels like they didn't feel the same thing anymore when they start dating after Berk and Outcast become allies and helping the Screaming Death reuniting with its mother and after everything happens on the past three years. Hiccup now feels like that he and Astrid had been drifting apart right now, when they share a kiss? It doesn't feel the same it should be make him feel warm and comfortable, like the world just stop and he should be feeling light headed with passion, but now? He feels…nothing, nothing at all and then when they cuddling? They feel like they're just like brother and sister when cuddling each other, so he decide after he and Toothless finish helping around the village and his chieftain lessons his father insist (or begged, guilt trip or using his 'death' incident.) him to learn how to become a chief and by thinking his father's 'dead' experience he finally agreed and when it's done he will asked Astrid if she's feeling the same thing he feels right now.

After that the lesson with his father and flying one lap around the island and landed just doors of the great hall and Hiccup look around that it looks like it around four thirty in the evening, and the sun is just setting giving a nice peaceful view of his village after dismounting of his best friend and giving him a scratch behind the ear and letting Toothless run off for who knows where he is going after licking his rider back. Then Hiccup decide to look for Astrid and asked her if she feels the same, so he head off to her house and when he gets there knocked on the door he was greeted by Astrid's parents and asks them if Astrid was home. But sadly they said she's not home yet and ask if he need something to their daughter and follow up by Mr. Hofferson claim that he saw their daughter hanging out with their friends this afternoon and specially to the new buff, handsome, well build lad and how they are look perfect together like a couple.

But that was followed too by Mrs. Hofferson with a hit on her husband's head with her pan with a look that Hiccup glad did not have to receive and after Mr. Hofferson realizes that he was blabbering about that their daughter was look good with another guy and in front of their daughter's boyfriend.

Mr. Hofferson instantly apologize to Hiccup that he shouldn't said anything like that even they knew that Hiccup and Astrid was in a relationship, and surprisingly for Hiccup he didn't feel anything about it. Not even a speck of jealous, insulted, anger, offended, or sadness only just protective, brotherly protective he told them it was nothing that surprise the two adults a bit it and they expecting Hiccup have some expression of said feelings. But nothing he only said to theme that he just needs to talk or asked their daughter something that's all.

With that with a wave and goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, he start his search again and asks some people if they see Astrid, some told. She was just came out of the leather tanner and after ask some people on the shop that she head towards the docks, and after that he saw that the docks is almost empty and still no Astrid. So, he asks some fishermen in there if they saw Astrid and they told him that after getting some fish she headed to the forge with basket full of fish.

Hiccup wondered what Astrid will do to a basket full of fish even there is his invention that he called Feeding Station to feed all the dragons on the island and her dragon Stormfly just eats chicken nowadays. But he put these thoughts aside for later and headed to the forge and after he gets there he saw Gobber was just leaving the forge and upon seeing his apprentice walking to him he gave Hiccup a smile and greeted him with his cheery voice.

"Evening Hiccup!" he said. "How's your lesson with Stoick for being a chief, lad?" even though he knew that Hiccup and Stoick was doing alright, but he wants to hear it to his apprentice's own lips to come out.

"Oh, you know just what a Chief can do to help his or her people and that I should be sensitive on some subject that people arguing about and much more." Hiccup said and tells no matter the job is big or small, it always had to be done and after a little talk Hiccup ask Gobber if Astrid go to his forge.

"Why, yes she did get here and ask me to if her parent's weapons are sharpened and their saddles have polish with addition of saddle bags on it and could I sharpened her axe too of course." He said listen Astrid request. "But I told her I'm not done yet and she could get it by tomorrow. Because I was busy with the other orders and without someone to help me it took long to finish doing all of that and the last minute request today, which luckily I finish it now."

Feeling guilty for not helping his friend and mentor for not there to help him on such busy day. That he should be there to make the work on the forge lessen so they can relax for what the day left, so they do of what they want to do, and Gobber seeing his apprentice face he reassure him that he should not feel guilty.

"Oh don't worry lad, I'm doing fine without you there to help. I have Grump with me and beside you need to learn more for becoming a chief is more important you will lead us someday you know, than working at the forge and I was thinking maybe it's time for me to take some new apprentices to teach." Gobber said. "But you're always welcome to the forge of course I need my old apprentice to give the new ones some pointers you know?" he finish with his toothy grin after seeing his mentor is right he accept his reason.

"Okay, but you can always call me when you need help Gobber and accepting a new apprentice is really a good idea. We really need more blacksmiths with skills like you." Hiccup said with a smile and Gobber reply with appreciate nod with patted his old apprentice on the shoulder. "By the way Gobber did you see Astrid where heading to? I need to talk to her on something."

"Yes, after I told her I'm still busy and she will get it tomorrow. She headed to the training arena with a basket of fish, I thought that was weird but I don't ask because I have some job done. Why? Is there something happen to you two, lad?" Gobber asked with a look of worry for his apprentice's relationship with the girl.

Because even him seeing that the two was drifting off slowly because of everything they have to do, training some new dragon riders or dragons, Hiccup taking chieftain lessons and barely see each other three times of the week! He was getting worry of Astrid might do something that get hurt Hiccup because of her impatient attitude and stubbornness of a Viking sometimes. And Hiccup seeing Gobber's worry expression he tries to reassure him that everything is fine.

"We're fine Gobber it's just…I don't know if my feeling for her is the same anymore." He said. "I just want to ask her if she feels the same too, I just want to know." He shrugged his shoulder and rubbing behind his neck and having no problem to say it. While Gobber asks what make it change.

"What makes you suddenly change of heart about your feelings to the lass? I thought you like her in the first place, care to share it to me lad?"

"Yeah, I know you do know that what I feel to her those past few years. That I love her in first sight and want to be with her forever but now? After the Red Death from all that happen and now?" He said and Gobber nodded he understood "And that after finally the whole tribe acknowledge me and become friends with all the teens and knowing Astrid for dating her for three years. I just starting to see her as a sister, you know what I mean?"

"Lad, I really want to say that 'I understand'. But I won't say it, so here's what I'm going to say find her, talk to her and don't get make it everything gets worse. Just go and talked to each other and listen to each other, but you need to explain to her why you need to end your relationship with her and grab a shield and wait."

Hiccup stare at him and just give him a look they said 'Really? Grab a shield?' and Gobber's reply by shrugging his shoulders with hand motions and a look that said 'What? You know every woman is more dangerous that anything you encounter on your life!' with that Hiccup just let a short chuckle and shake his head and turn to laughter which Gobber joins him. After sharing a good laugh the two said their goodnights and headed to their own destination.

After a few walks Hiccup was on the bridge half of it and can see the training arena and saw that there is no one around outside the arena and only a few dragons that flying around. Hiccup still head on the arena and walked on the entrance and saw nobody in there only one or two dragons and was on their own pens that once a cages before and now pens for dragons to sleep.

Seeing nobodies in there and Hiccup thought Astrid might take her dragon Stormfly for a flight around the island and was going to head home he heard some noise on a second pen next to his right. And he knew this was no dragon noise, the only dragon in there was on the far third pen away from the entrance. So Hiccup being a curious one he investigates and slowly and quietly walked towards the said pen. (Thanks to his scaly friend that he develop his stealth skills by sneaking around so he can escape his sleeping dragon when his going to meet Astrid alone at night.)

The closer Hiccup get the clearer he make out the noise, its sound like a moans and it's not in pain its sound like pleasure and this make him conform that it might be a couple of new riders or might be Snotlout or Fishlegs that Ruffnut finally accept one of the two or Tuffnut found some girl that he finally asked for a date and they decide to use the training arena to make out so nobody see them and have some privacy by having this thoughts this make Hiccup shakes his head in annoyance for using the academy to make out or more.

Before Hiccup leave he needs to know who are the ones who making out on the arena before they give them the privacy they want and can be use to get the twins or Snotlout to behave. So, when Hiccup was on the entrance of the said pen and he look inside, and he was right he saw a couple that making out like there's no tomorrow and he recognize the guy first because of his attire of cloths. The guy was Eret son of Eret, because of his light brown sleeveless shirt underneath of its sleeveless fur vest and the dagger that he always places it behind his waist and he can see the girl's hand was really small because it was wrap around his neck and because Eret's body was blocking the girl so Hiccup can't recognize who it is even he look down to see her pants if he can recognize her but the darkness didn't make him see on it.

Only Hiccup wish that Eret will turn around so the girl's back will be turn on Hiccup and he might recognize her with the torches little light and light of the sunset giving to him at the entrance of the pen but Hiccup didn't have wait for Eret to turn and see the girl because they break out of the kissing session and he heard Eret to speak first.

"You sure it's alright your doing this?" Eret said and by the sound of his voice his not sincere it sounds like his more glad and excited and who ever girl his was making out Hiccup feels sorry for her. Because when he was had a drink with his guy friends they shared a story and Eret told them that he sailed the every island he come too and he always had a one night stand with a girl on those said islands after he sail away and never show himself on those island anymore. "I know you're boyfriend is busy but this is wrong." Hiccup heard Eret's voice was sounds guilty and he also told them he only do that to single girls not with a relationship and Hiccup wonder who is this girl with Eret but fortunately he doesn't have to wait anymore.

"His so busy that we only have to see each other three or two times in a week and only little time to hang out, and I need a man with me I'm so lonely!" Hiccup heard the girl said but he can't put a finger on it but he knows that familiar voice he can't just say where or who it was he needs to listen more. "And beside he won't know if you don't tell anything. His so busy helping the village and with his father teaching him to be a proper chief he won't know." By hearing this Hiccup's eyes widen and now knew whose voice is it. It was his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson and for the second time of the day he was surprise that instead to feel his heart has been ripped out of his chest and being stomp off.

He doesn't feel anything negative and towards Astrid that she's cheating him on Eret, and who couldn't say no to that guy his like a perfect guy…! Well almost perfect. But instead Hiccup feels relief? That he don't have to worry about Astrid and her attitude and he can trust Eret to take care of her, and this get Hiccup that idea that he can finally he can do anything he wants to do without worrying Astrid to upset her or her anger issues! And come on, Astrid and Eret and perfect much for each other and he can finally think of _'Her'_.

For the first time Hiccup can't stop thinking of the most beautiful goddess like woman he meet! Of course he just meet her in a week before and after the encounter with Drago but he can't be with her because of too many reasons. But he is content to just see her everyday and listen to her and her looks! Ow man! He can't stop thinking of her! Her green eyes that sparkling like a million stars from the night sky, her face heart shape face, soft auburn hair that he wants to run his fingers through it, her scent it's like a newly ice that melted on the incoming spring, autumn and summer at the same time! And her bright red lipstick that pulled up well with her looks. Kissing those lips…that would send Hiccup to heaven and he might-.

Hiccup shook his head to stop thinking of his new love and he had to take care something first before he go and do something. And before he could think of something Eret's voice cut his train of thoughts or before he could thought of something.

"Astrid I know that you need someone and Hiccup was busy. But this is not how to solve your problem. It looks like you're betraying him and telling me that his nothing? Astrid you need to consider this you have to think this through! Not go and head on and charge on the middle of the battle field without weapons to protect you or fight with it, you to need to be patient and understanding. You know his the heir of your tribe and will become someday the chief! You need to understand and look at yourself! You look like you're ready to give yourself to any guy and get fuck off without a care! You don't have to do this." Eret reasoned to the lone shield maiden and look down herself.

Astrid was already half naked because on the heat of their making out Eret didn't notice that Astrid's hood, shirt, and skirt was already on the ground and only left was her leggings and breast bindings. Has for Hiccup realizes how did he not notice that? It's not that dark yet? There still some light on the setting sun! maybe he was so focus on how is he going to breakup with Astrid or maybe his to focus on thinking of _Her_ , anyway Hiccup have to do something before Astrid change her mind and it will going to be hard to had a break up with her and he might receive bruises with some broken bones after he tells her that they don't work out.

After Astrid sees herself for a moment she then looks up to Eret and starting to think of her actions right now. But she needs someone to right now to get her urges and desire to satisfied and Hiccup was so much busy that he always end up asleep on his bed even she sneak up on his bed room to get some 'fun time' wit h him. But always end up with 'Astrid I'm sorry I'm to tire' or 'I can't I need to get early tomorrow because dad needs me to start with the chieftain lessons or how to be a politest or something like that.' and with that thoughts she didn't care she needs her own needs!

"I don't care I need someone to satisfy me and beside he won't know has long he doesn't know! Come on I know you want it." Astrid said and trying to seduce the guy by rubbing his groin making Eret groan and before he could do something in a blink of eye his on the ground and Astrid was in top of him continue rubbing and lick his neck, jaw, and then his lips and Eret didn't back down and consider Astrid's word because if he can't stop her? Well why not enjoy it? So he gropes her breast and earning a moan from Astrid and before this continues to more intense level they hear a cough on the entrance of the pen they hiding on and of all the person on the island it's the person they been talking about.

The two look up and saw Hiccup, they can't see his face because of the casting light of the sunset behind him and the two can't utter a word like they're been stung by a Speed Stinger. After like an eternity they try to stand up and compose themselves even it's just a minute, Astrid tried to explain herself to her 'boyfriend' but Hiccup beat her first.

"Yeah, um…I'm not disturbing you two right?" Hiccup asks and the two just look at him with a fear that he'll shout at them in anger but they are surprise when Hiccup talked to them with a soft and calm expression (not deadly calm of course). "Before you say something Astrid, I just want to say that you're right you need someone that will satisfied you and I'm not mad that you cheated on me with Eret and I started to notice that we're slowly to drift off from each other on this relationship of ours and I'm starting to think that we should end it soon and I agree that broke up now…So, have a nice day or night and you're choose a right guy like Eret here and we can still be friends if you want and soooo…see ya tomorrow and continue of what you two going to do and don't worry I won't say a word and congratulations!" he finish and with that said Hiccup quickly leave the arena leaving a shock Astrid and Eret before the two realize that Hiccup leave them without them saying a word. Astrid's the one first who snapped out of her shock and try to chase Hiccup while calling his name on the way, she didn't care if she was seen only on her breast band and leggings when she exited the arena only to meet outside empty even no dragons in sight and specially no Hiccup.

With that a few moments of silence and Hiccup's words has finally sink on her head and notice how calm and relief? On his expression that they have to broke up just like that. Like their three years relationship with each other looks like nothing to him at all, but she can't blame him after hearing her right there in then of what she just said to Eret and what she did and what just like Eret said she was ready to thrown herself to any guy that can satisfied her needs (which is actually she did some times now). This make her starting to regret of what she's doing right now she go to every guy that she see, that more muscled, that more Viking type.

She's been doing this for three mouths right now! And she can't imagine if Hiccup knows all of this if they get married, she couldn't help but silently cry and drop on her knees putting her hand to her face. She think of herself how dirty and disgusting she is right now and how impatient, prideful, stubborn and idiot she was, she's like returning to her old self from past five years ago before Vikings and Dragons go on peace thanks to Hiccup and his best friend the Night Fury Toothless, Hiccup has the right to leave her. It's better than this than he knows of that she's cheating on him to every guy on every island they visited and she's the one who started this and thought Hiccup was deserve with a better woman that, loyal, patient, trustworthy and the one can love Hiccup more unlike her.

With after an hour Eret waited for to calm down and gave her cloths and after she fully clothed he offer's her to walk her home but she didn't not accept, it's enough that Hiccup hear and saw her like that and she just needs to be alone and Eret respect that so he just watch her heading to her house and he goes to his. Hiccup offer him and his crew to stay and settle down on Berk to have a home and might be have a family Heck! He even asks his father to build them their own house! And he didn't expected to get a family that wants someday, he have to break a lovely couple apart and from the man that trusted him and give him a second chance in life with that Eret thought that he should go back on sailing on his own because some of his crew was having a good and happy life and he doesn't want them to give it up just to join him for the mistake he done to himself there like a family to him and he doesn't want to ruin some bodies life anymore.

* * *

 **Sorry this is re-ipdate it i just fix the grammar and other things so hope enjoy and R &R.**


	2. Sleeping powder and Finally!

******Hiccup's location/Chapter 2******

After Hiccup leave the newly couple (Or so he thought.) he feels like could help but feel soooo….Free? Relieve? Satisfied? He can't explain it in any words. He felt he just been free from a shackles and chains that wrapped around him from like eternity and didn't know why? But he doesn't want this to bother him and ruin his good mode so he head home to have some family time with his parents and to see Her.

The night was now covering the island and the streets and buildings was now lightening by some torches and lamps than hang on the sides. Seeing people going to the hall to get something to eat or having a drink with friends and relax from the today's work and some people getting home to their homes some greeted by their children and kissed by their love ones.

Heading to his home Hiccup saw Toothless making sure every dragon and babies were sure on the stable having a spot for ever species. After getting another baby Scuttleclaw to the entrance of his spotted Hiccup and bonded to him rubbing his nose to his chest and Hiccup give him a scratch behind his ears.

"Looking busy there huh bud?" He said and earning a nod from his best friend causing Hiccup to chuckle and patted his dragon on the nose. "Come on I know how hungry you are right now, chasing those baby Scuttleclaws and making sure the other dragons don't get in troubled or get a fight with each other." With that said the rider and dragon headed to their house the located on the top of the village. Because has chief it's their duty to watch over the village and symbolize their title. (N/a: Just making up didn't know what else to say.)

Arriving there in front of their house, Hiccup push the door and let Toothless come first and he enter after. Right after closing the door and turn around, there he saw the most beautiful woman that he meet two weeks ago. Standing in front of the cauldron stirring the stew on the fire place and upon hearing the door open and closes she looks up to him and she smile that set butterflies on his stomach and that person is-.

"Hiccup! Oh how's your day son?" Valka said walked toward him and pulled her only son into a big hug, making Hiccup choke on her soft breast. But this is go unnoticed by Valka, but Hiccup he just want to stay their taking her mother's scent and unconsciously closed his eyes and rubbed his left cheek and Valka thought that he was just being thoughtful and a loving son to her and this is why Hiccup has many reason why he can't be with her. It all happens after Hiccup was 'kidnapped' by Valka and brought him in the entrance of the Sanctuary and when she took off her helmet Hiccup become in love on her and when she recognize him and told him that a mother never forget? Hiccup discover that this beautiful woman in front of him was his mother and he said to himself that they cannot be together after a few answer and questions Hiccup can't stop thinking of her from that day and after bonding with each other. Hiccup gets lost on one of the cave tunnels when he was just exploring the sanctuary he accidentally saw her nude when she was just taking a bath on one of the hot springs of the sanctuary and he quickly hid himself and can't stop watching her taking off her clothes and watch how the water glistening on her beautiful body.

He so wish he could touch those big, soft beautiful F-cup breast of hers and suck those inverted pink nipples and pulled out the nubs by sucking hard, and run his hands on her tone stomach slow down to her wide hips and then through those big sexy, soft, plum ass of hers that he just want to give it a spank. He shook himself and realize that his thinking these thoughts about his mother and giving him a major hard on, so with that he get himself out of there quietly and quick as possible without him that Valka notice him and she too starting to feel arouse she felt her body was warming up than normal and specially her neither region. For twenty years of living with only the dragons she wants someone to comfort her on her time of need but she can't do it with her son even she had to admit that Hiccup has grown to a handsome man he becomes and before she thought more of a mother that shouldn't do to their sons about her and Hiccup she finish her bathing and put her clothes on and act like she didn't not just saw him watching her taking a bath and imagine the two of them doing something insect.

Pulling away slowly from her son and Hiccup reluctant to pull away and don't want to leave her mother's warmth but in the end he did slowly let her go so she can prepare their dinner. With that Hiccup head to storage room of their house and take a basket of fish for Toothless and when he take the basket and turn he saw a small pouch that hang behind on the door that was hidden and he stared at it for a moment.

Inside of the pouch he purchase from Trader Johan. A powder that can put a person to sleep in just a minute and that person will not going to woke up for the next eight or twelve hours no matter what you do to wake them up and it's just need a tea spoon of it and put it on their drinks or food. Johan told him it was made from a certain mushroom from the Far East outside of the archipelago and grind it to dust, some tribe using this to put the injured person to sleep when they need to operate the person for some kind of illness. But it could also use it to a person who can't sleep for a month now or so or for someone looking for something to put them to sleep like a baby without a care of something or someone to wake them for every five minutes or so.

Hiccup buys this for Stoick two years ago for he don't take a wink of sleep or when he was getting a sleep and when something happen he jumped off of his bed head directly to the source. So that is why Hiccup bought it and put teaspoon of it on Stoick's mead and after finishing his mead Stoick was knock off like a dragon on a field of dragon nip, of course before he do this he asks everyone about it and they agreed that Stoick's needs a proper sleep just for a whole day and put Stoick's to his bed room and wait for him to wake up the next day.

Of course after that everything was in chaos no one knows really what happen on that day. Everything was so fast, it's with the twist that doing their pranks on everyone and then Astrid try to have a cooking lesson with some young women to learn some basic and after that an explosion happens and then there was Snotlout trying to impress some ladies that came from another tribes to have a trade or re-supplied by taming some Nightmares instead to tame the dragons it goes enrage and go to rampage around the village and it took them three…no four hours to calm the dragons and re build or repair some houses and other properties.

When Stoick woke up from his deep slumber he feels like a new man. He didn't feel this good since the time he tuck Hiccup on the bed when he was just a baby and feels like nothing was going to be wrong. But boy his so wrong, after he opens the door and step outside to take a deep breathed and look down to the village below him. Imagine his shock when he saw the village's condition from the spot he standing, his village was all in ruins! Some houses was catching on fire, the food storage was been raided by dragons and everywhere he look was destroyed.

He thought that he sleeps so many years and thought that he was in the future or his just dreaming and this will be happen if he didn't teach Hiccup right away or think that something happen to his son and the village put Snotlout as the new chief because his the only one was suited become chief if because his related to them and in case something happen to him or Hiccup. As he slapped, pinch or smack himself to make sure his not dreaming, he took a deep, deep, DEEP breath and shout 'HICCUP!' that been heard all around the island.

After that day they agreed that they will never use shortcuts to get to anything without thinking the results and Stoick promise the he won't push himself hard again if this is what will happen if they try to put him to sleep by using some sleeping powder or something again just to make him relax for a day.

Hiccup snapped out from his memories and shakes his head and then a thought suddenly came to him that if he could use it to get his parents to sleep and might be, just might be his chance to have her just one night. But before he goes through all the way he banishes the thought and continues to the living room to give Toothless dinner.

Entering in there he sees Toothless waiting for him to give his dinner and his mother was setting up theirs and after Hiccup put the basket down and gives his scaly friend a pat on his head and enjoys your dinner bud. With Toothless lick him in appreciation and start eating the fish and there the door open and show who's entering was none other than Stoick the Vast Hiccup's father and Valka's husband.

Seeing his wife and son like this Stoick can't feel overwhelming happiness that their family has finally complete and together for all those years. So walking toward his son and give him a big hug and saying.

"There's he is! Ohhh I'm so proud of you son! Finally accept to be thought about how to become a chief!" Stoick said and release his when notice that he was hugging Hiccup tight again and quickly release him and said. "Sorry about that son. It's just…I'm so happy that our family has finally complete and this is happen because of you, son." He said and patted Hiccup's shoulder gently and looks at his wife smiling and he walked towards her. "Val, I'm really happy that your finally here." He finish and Valka smile to him and they shared a loving kissed and Hiccup trying to push his feelings away by seeing this scene.

"Okay how about we get to eat? I know you two lads were very busy and hungry, is it not?" Valka said and take a sit on the table which Hiccup and Stoick follow sitting on head of the table and his chair while Hiccup sit down across his mother and started to eat good thing she's become better at cooking thanks to her son, yes! After living for twenty years with his father Hiccup thought himself how to cook or suffer his father's cooking by over cook or not and after that Hiccup thought her mother of how to cook simple meals. They talked about their day while eating and there Hiccup told them about how he broke up with Astrid just a few hours ago.

"Well Astrid and I break up just today." Hiccup said and this cause his parents look at him with concern on their faces and Hiccup notice this and reassure them that his alright. "It's alright guys! I'm actually the one who broke up with her." He said and tries to continue to eat but Valka and Stoick was still looking at him with no way to escape he told them how the he and Astrid was slowly drifting off from each other and only they see or hang out two to three times a week from now so Hiccup thought they should ended their relationship so they can do whatever they want to do and because Hiccup is so much more busy after Dragon's attack and the lessons and other things.

After hearing this Stoick feeling bad and guilty about his son's relationship has ended like that because he convince Hiccup to start his chieftain lessons after their fight against Drago and told Hiccup his so sorry of what happen. Has for Valka she stand up and walk around the table hug her son to comfort him and Hiccup told them that his alright and fine that now he has all the time for the village and learn to become a better chief like Stoick and besides Astrid and him was kinda different person from the start after all.

And after that they continue their dinner and talk about different things like what are they going to do for the harvesting and how many dragons has been the island that been free from Drago's Bewilderbeast and how's their ally tribes and hearing that all was happening smoothly. Stoick suddenly thought of something, being Hiccup get their entire lessons so fast which no surprises that he was smarter, adaptable, resourceful, and understanding and think first then act than him and the other previous chiefs of Berk. But of course he needs more guidance but that already done and everything on the village was getting alright why not give his son a break away from here on Berk and from Astrid and the rest of the young women who wants to use his son to have an easy life for being the chief's wife and because he knows the girl his son might never become a chief when he decides to step down and he wish to see his future grand children only for Hiccup to find a woman he will love of course and Stoick had no idea that woman his son's want to be was just beside him.

"Hiccup." Stoick said and get his wife and son's attention. "I happen to notice that since everything here are peaceful for now. I was thinking, how about you take a vacation away from Berk? Take some time off; I notice you always go working from the forge to help the whole village and from our lessons. After Drago's attack and you need to relax sometimes just like you told me before you put me to sleep with that sleeping powder you bought from Johan two years ago." He said with a pointed look making Hiccup scratch his behind his neck a giggle from Valka after she was told about that incident by Gobber and the rest of some of her past friends. "And away from some young lasses after the word spread to the whole village and you will get mobbed by those young women to try to get your attention, son. But the point is to get you relax and worry nothing." He said has he finish Hiccup been unsure about his father suggestion. But it's true that he did this past two weeks or before everything he just work and learn none stop but he can't be sure if he wants to or not about this.

"I don't know dad, I know I'm working none stop since…everything. But I can still-" Hiccup didn't finish of what his going to say because his mother cut him off.

"No Hiccup, you father's right you need to take a break. This past two weeks you barely take a sleep once a day." She said and looks at her son and a thought come to her. "How about I join you? So we can catch up more, we can travel together and find some new species of dragons or meet new people and learn their culture or we can just take a relaxation vacation on this unhabitant island I find and that I stay in when Cloudjumper and I travel an around. It is perfect for you to be away from everything and why not just the two of us? We leave our dragons here so we can have only a mother and son bonding and to prevent you to not just to take off on Toothless back and get back here so what do you two think?" she said and she really like the idea to have a bonding time with her son just has long a she control herself and there will be nothing wrong will going to happen or maybe.

"That's a good idea Val! You and Hiccup will be going to travel or on this unhabited island you said and you two really need to catch up more and also your mother's right Hiccup you need to leave Toothless here so you can't leave on that island so you can relax in there." Stoick said with a smile and knew that his son will be going to jump on his dragons back if he felt going paranoid and giving his wife and son sometime to catch up to each other over this past twenty years Hiccup needs to know his mother more.

Hiccup wants to decline on the offer but he knows how his father, how stubborn he is and he is right at the same time He and his mother needs to spent time on each other and Hiccup see this is his chance to be with her and maybe he can put that sleeping powder to good use too. Hiccup really want to say yes, but he don't want his best friend be left behind so he look to the dragon that who just finish his meal and look at him.

"So what do you think bud? Should I go on this vacation without you or you want to come with us?" Hiccup asks his dragon and Toothless know how busy and stress his rider/best friend/brother after Drago's attack. So he walks to him and press his nose to Hiccup's side like pushing him and Hiccup take that his dragon/best friend/brother agree to the idea so with a sigh and know that his out voted even he refuse they will going to force him anyway on this one week of vacation.

"Okay but only a week okay?" He said.

"How about one month?" Stoick tries to get his son take a long vacation before coming back to their chief duties and lessons and away from young lasses. Just like he said earlier if the word spread about his son and Astrid those singled ladies will try pestering his son every single day starting tomorrow. And don't forget that his son was very very VERY! Stress after two weeks event.

"Um…No how about one and a half weeks?" Hiccup said but Stoick was not going to give up that easy.

"Two and a half weeks." Stoick said.

"One week and three days?" Hiccup said.

"Two weeks." Stoick counter.

"Still one week and three days" Hiccup sing sung with a smile making Valka giggle because of the two trying to agree on how many days their son away from Berk and this makes amuse her on her Husband and son's antics.

"Two and a half." Stoick said not wanting to get to lose on this one.

"One week and two days." Hiccup said determine to get a short vacation. (N/a: I know some of you thinks 'What the heeck?!' if someone was on Hiccup's shoe they will not hesitate to agree on the month day off but people this is Viking age and this is my Fic so I write it no one's says a word and besides Hiccup was experience almost lost his father on this Fic so just go with the flow with okay?)

With a sigh Stoick knows he can't make his son agree on how long his going away from Berk for a month even he needs it. But it makes him proud that Hiccup was taking his duty as an heir serious so he gives what his son wants.

"Okay son, you win you can have a week is that okay?" He said and Hiccup smile and nod that he agree to this but Stoick is not taking defeat without one last fight. "But your vacation will starts after you and your mother gets in this…" and Stoick just realize that they forgot which option Hiccup will took. Will they travel far places Hiccup will have to take a long month/s vacation if he chooses to travel but if he choose to staying on the unhabitant island? An idea struck Stoick like the plasma blast that Toothless release. That maybe his not lose after all but if his son choice the Unhabitant Island vacation his totally lose. "Say Hiccup, which one are you going to choice for you short vacation. Are you traveling around places or staying that Island your mother mention? Because if you choice traveling you have to take longer and this will be a month and that's final!" He said before Hiccup could protest and Hiccup can't protest about it because his father just beat him to it.

Hiccup curse under his breath that his father find loophole on their 'agreement' on his vacation. Although even he wants to be with his mother for a month or longer on the unhabitant island that she recommend, he can't stand to be away from Berk anymore that now his taking his lessons of being a future chief of the tribe seriously. Although a little break from everything will be nice and his father was right when the word comes out and spread through the village, every single girl in this island will come to him and flirting him to death.

Then Hiccup thought about the pouch that held the sleep powder and then he can use it to his mother and this is his chance. But first he needs to test it first if it is still working, and tonight was a perfect time to use it. First he needs it to put it on their drinks and then he put some on a fish so Toothless, he doesn't want his best friend see him what he was going to do tonight.

"Well, Traveling far places is really my dream and with mom? It's become better! But I don't want to leave Berk for a long time because I need to get prepare till the time you step down from being chief dad." He said and make his father smile and can't help but be proud to him and by that statement he now knows what is he choose. "So, I'm going to a week on the unhabitant island, so I can return to the lessons and other stuffs dad and without Toothless there, well the journey's back to Berk will be I don't depends on the said unhabitant island that mom said. And more time with mom to catch up all those twenty years we miss."

Stoick sighed. "Well I was hoping you go on the travel with your mother on a boat even Toothless and Cloudjumper come with you. It will take you a few months away from Berk, but it's your decision not mine and I trust you won't leave your mother where you two was currently staying if you feel become paranoid." Stoick said in joking voice about the last sentence and a short chuckle before taking a swig on his mead.

"Well good thing the island we're going is far away from Berk it will take a two and a half weeks by boat but one and a half days travel by dragon. So it will take Hiccup a long time to get back on Berk if he becomes paranoid and he can't escape even he tries too." Valka said smirking and take sip on her tea, while Stoick give Hiccup a look that said, 'Don't even think about it son, because I learn it from experience.' And make Hiccup get the message his father sending to him and nodded and notice his father look at his mug and saw his face that his mead is almost out and so does her mother's tea. So Hiccup saw this chance to try the sleep powder so he stands up and offer his parents a refill on their drinks he just hope that his mom let him refill hers.

"Out of mead dad?" Hiccup asked and Stoick look up to him and nodded and Hiccup stands up and takes the mug of his father. "I'll get you some more on the back, how about yours mom want some more tea?"

"Thanks son I kind of need it to get me to sleep." Stoick said with a smile and boy he will be sleeping like a lug after Hiccup put the powder on it.

"Oh, well why not there are some tea leafs on the back shelves and the water still warm too and after that go to bed Hiccup you need to prepare tomorrow because we're going to leave at noon so we can catch more daylight on the way to the island and to escape some lasses before the words that you and Astrid broke up." Valka said which remind her something. "Which reminds me, what is the reason of you and Astrid's break up?" This made Hiccup stop for going to the back to re fill their drinks and put those sleep powder on the drinks.

But hearing this Hiccup can't just say 'Oh I just saw Astrid cheating on me with Eret back on the Academy and hear her said that she needs someone and she's lonely and needs to satisfy her urges with someone that I didn't give her because I'm too busy on everything to become a good chief like dad. So we break up and that is good because I have feelings to you mom.' He can't say those even Astrid cheats on him. He saw her as a sister just now and his not that horrible person that put her on embarrassment and shaming her family and get her disown. Hiccup can't stand that unless he saw it fit and he will feel guilty that he cause someone else life get miserable and just like he said his feelings to her is not like same anymore when they dating three years from now and only see her as a sister.

"Just like I said Mom we're drifting apart and I just saw it fit that we should end it before one of us does something we might regret or worse. And besides I'm just starting to see her as a sister after dating her, but don't worry we didn't do something major yet we just sharing kisses and cuddling or just..." Hiccup just keep rumbling and rumbling until his on the back storage are of the house and pouring his father's tankard some mead and while his in there Hiccup turn and the pouch that help the powder lucky for him the room's door was block by a curtain so no one can see of what he was doing.

Going to the back of the door and Hiccup took the pouch and saw that it was still more of it. Guess just using it once on his father and put it to the back of the door and forget it after the next events happening that day and never been use it anymore. So anyway he took a teaspoon of it on each mug and refills it, on the way back Hiccup almost forgot the fish cover in the powder, after picking up a fish and cover it by the same amount he put on his parents drinks and put it on his gauntlet compartment and head to the living room to the drinks to his parents and the fish for his dragon and wait and hope that the sleeping powder was still effective from all those years.

Entering the room Hiccup take a silent deep breath and continue his way to his parent who talking to each other and hope that they don't get suspicious of him or something and can't help but look at her mother smile. While the light of the fire from the heart giving glow on her even she was away from them for twenty years she was still looks younger Hiccup's guess mid thirties or beginning of forties and when he think about it now and look closer. She did look younger than his father again maybe it was because her times away for all those years and his father looks like that because of how busy he is on taking the village.

Still thinking and looking at his mother they notice him and broke him from his train of thoughts and asked him what's wrong.

"Hiccup, is everything okay dear?" Valka asked of why her son looks at her like that.

"Yeah son the way you look on your face likes your thinking something." Stoick said worry Hiccup might back out on the decided vacation for him and he might go for tying Hiccup on the vast of the boat they going to use or tying him on the back of his wife's dragon although that is easy to do if that needed be. "You're not going back out now do you?" hearing that Hiccup shook his head and tell them what his thoughts.

"What? No! I just realize right now that from all this years that mom looks like younger that you dad." Hiccup said and walk to them to give them their drinks.

Hearing this the two adults look at each other and gave a short chuckle and make Hiccup confuse of this reaction and was going to asked them what so funny but his father beat him first.

"Well son, it just so it happens when I was on your age of 19." Stoick said with a smile on his face like reminiscing from his past. "That's the time that my father wants me to find a woman and be married. But because of the…um uh me, Gobber, Alvin and some of the other young man on our age was the only teens on the island and the young women was five years younger than us and they only are four of them so either my father offer one of those girl's parent/s to marry me or I join the rest of others on my age will go to the 'Thing' and find a woman to marry with." He finishes a little nervous and flustered which makes Hiccup surprise and amused about it and Valka can't help but giggle of what her husband situation and remember some memories about it.

"As your father said that time it was just that all the young women are five years younger than your father and the rest of the men on the island that time. So no wonder I look younger even and that time the weather and back then was one of the worst of weather on Berk! So when Stoick and the others were on their age to find a wife they don't have any choose but to offer the younger women's parents. And the rules about on marriage that time was different from today also the situation on that time just like I said is harsh so my parents have no choice but to accept your grandfather's offer. So after that me and your father was get married and that's why I look younger than him, Hiccup." Valka finish with a smile on her son while Stoick was just nodded on her wife's statement.

"Wow, I'm glad our rules today is not like your back at the day huh?" Hiccup said. "And by spending twenty years with only the dragons and freeing some of them from Drago's traps is your secret for being looked young huh mom?" Hiccup joke that make his parents gave a chuckle and when Hiccup list and look at his mother. She really is so beautiful with that smile on her face and her laugh music to Hiccup's ears but he shook his head and set aside those thoughts and have his attention again on his parents when he heard his name.

"Hiccup, go to bed now tomorrow we have to pack something we need on the trip and clothes when we get to the island and we don't have to worry about food the island is full of them." Valka said and take a sip while Hiccup nod and headed to his room with Toothless in tow and before Hiccup fully loose his sight on his parents his saw them they drink their respected drinks and all he needs to do is wait.

So after he change on his sleeping clothes Hiccup thought about today's event from finding out his feelings to Astrid was just a brother and sister love and then finding out that she's cheating on him with Eret and only Thor or the gods knew how long she was doing it and also happy for her that there will be a guy he can trust to make her happy and love her more that he can't return the feeling and he hope that Astrid will be alright. Then there was his feelings to his own mother, he really didn't understand why he have this feelings for his own mother! He knows he can't be with her because she was his mother and his father's wife even it hurts him he must stay strong and one day he might find the one for him that will make his world complete. But for now he will cherish and savor his moments with his mother by using this vacation on this inhabitant island and by the help of the sleep powder he will get closer to her even she's just unconscious. Which reminds him he needs to get Toothless to be knock out too with the coated powder fish and hope it works or else he will be uncomfortable if his best friend was watching him of what he was going to do tonight.

So Hiccup gets the fish out of his gauntlet that on his working desk and he have to clean that some time later but first. "Hey bud wants some midnight snack?" After seeing the fish Toothless open his mouth waiting for his best friends to tosh it and after that Hiccup stay wide awake and wait then after a minute his dragon was fast asleep and with the loud snoring emitting Hiccup try something like 'accidentally' drop his metal leg with a loud clang because of the silent of the house and nothing happen.

His focus was on the dragon that still snoring because usually when a noise like that Toothless will spring into his feet ready to rip off someone unfortunate head or dare to sneak on his room to kill him and yes that happen many times. Because of being the one who bring peace between Vikings and dragons and the best rider/fighter/inventor/blacksmith many people or some far away tribes that didn't like their tribe that living with the dragons and a tribe that growing dangerous for them so…yeah that happen.

Seeing his dragon still snoring and the whole house was silent only the snoring could be heard. Hiccup slowly stands up and head to the door and slowly opens it. Heading down to the stairs and seeing the light on the heart of the living room was only a small flame and embers to it and look to the table only to find his father sleeping on his chair like all those years before his mother came back with them and live with them again. Speaking of which Hiccup didn't see his mother at the living room at all so he go to his father's room and slowly make his way but without making sure that his father was actually in deep sleep thanks to the sleep power.

So he snapped his fingers in front of Stoick repeatedly and saw his father didn't stir at the noise if this didn't wake up Stoick which means the powder really work! Because again thanks to his experience on those dragon raids from the day his father born and being chief his mind and body is automatically get him in action. But now his down like Gobber's dragon Grump and not a slight noise will wake his father and to prove his point he just clapping loudly his hand three times! And it didn't wake his father so it means his safe from what he's going to do with his mother tonight.

With that said Hiccup continue his way to his parent's room which where his mother might be sleeping. And once his in front of the door and take a few breaths to calm his nerves and his mind yelling at him to stop and don't do it even he loves his mother like that it was still wrong. But instead to listen to it he ignores it, slowly pushing the door that squeaking and look inside and then enter it and close it behind him and look at the bed. There sleeping on her nightgown it was a creamy white that reach on her mid tights and Hiccup can see her breast that was not been cover by the blanket making Hiccup gulp hard and continue his way to his mother.

And when he was beside her he saw how beautiful she really is with the moon light from the window showing her beautiful body and her face Hiccup can't stop staring at her breast and then her beautiful face that looks like glowing because of the moon light and then he focus on her lips that looks soft and tempting to kiss it.

Hiccup was so focus on his mother's lips he didn't even notice that his was slowly leaning to her and only their lips was inches away. Then he stops having a second thought for a moment and then continues. When their lip finally touches Hiccup felt Valka's lips was soft and smooth and when he move his lips he receive a moan from her.

And this gets Hiccup excites more and he starts moving his lips more and then force his tongue to taste every corner of Valka's mouth that he can taste the peppermint tea of his mother that she drink and the moaning get louder by making his tongue wrestling with her and unconsciously she move her tongue to fight for dominance against her son's tongue. Hiccup then absentmindedly move his hands from her smooth tights gliding up with the night gown to her well tone stomach and then to her breast.

Where he give it a squeeze and earning him another moan and he started to massage the two globes and after separating for air Hiccup start kissing her to the jaw then to her neck leaving butterfly kiss and having her scent more. Oh his mother's scent is intoxicating, addictive and her smooth skin on his lips he can't stop himself and then back up again to capture her lips ravage it again while pinching the now hard nipples earning him another moan from his mother it was music to his earns.

So after breaking apart from Valka's lips with a string of saliva and he goes down face-to-face with her breast. They are so big and soft unlike Astrid's these ones are perfect and didn't waste some time he latch his mouth on her right breast and covering it with saliva. Loving to listen to his mother's gasping and moaning while licking, sucking and biting it and then repeat on the left breast the process and then both pulling it by sucking the nipples hard, and after thirty minutes of playing with his mother's breast he finally notice something taste a little sweet and gushing to his mouth.

Pulling away from the lovely tits Hiccup saw in the moonlight milk lactating out of his mother's tits and then he looks at her face even with lack of light and a dim light from the moon he saw her beautiful face glistening by the sweat that build up and blushing like a Monstrous Nightmare gasping for air. She was so beautiful like a goddess in front of him and he can feel his pants were going so tight it was hurting him.

So without a second thought he stands up he undo his belt and let his pants loose and drop on the ground. Releasing his hard fifth teen inches length and three inches wide cock standing like a flag pole really arouse by his activity doing with his mother a second ago. So after pushing his pants aside he climb on the bed and straddling on Valka's tone stomach putting his cock between his mother's breasts putting his hands on the side and started to move up and down.

Hiccup can feel how good and soft smooth his mother's breast and even better with his previous sucking and liking his saliva, sweat and milk acting as a lubricant and it felt so amazing. He can't stop moving faster and faster especially when the tip of his cock hitting her lips making Hiccup more excited and wanting to reach the mouth.

He pause for a sec and reaches up to his mother's head adjust the pillow and tilt her head a little so his cock was in front of her mouth and when he thrust it will reach her lips. And so he started to thrust his hips and felt the head exactly reach it and when inside making Hiccup to move faster. Every time he thrust he can't help himself to moan with the soft, warm tight breast squeezing his cock and the soft lips and warmth breath of his mother's mouth and a few more minutes or an hour Hiccup felt his limit and read to blow his load.

So he move faster and faster even pushing her breast hard together to squeeze his cock getting a moan from Valka that vibrate around his cock when he push it inside of her mouth and a few seconds Hiccup can't take it anymore so he release his load and moan. Letting out stream on cum inside of her mouth until it's over flowing making Valka unconsciously swallow some and cough up a little and when her head adjust and remove Hiccup's cock with a 'pop' sound and while still Hiccup is cumming.

The sent his cum covering his mother's face, hair and pillow after Hiccup came he was panting and felt sooo good and a feeling of wanting to do it again. But alas he can't even it was felt amazing he need to get on his room and get some sleep and prepare to pack for their journey for the island that he and his mother staying for his suppose vacation. With that, when the sensation gone he gets off of his mother and put on his pants and looks at his mother.

Even cover on his very own cum she was still beautiful and feeling his little 'dragon' rising again and conflicted if he should clean up his mother or not. A few moments he decides to leave her like this so her body and her sub consciousness memorize his scent and taste of his cum and he felt getting horny by the sight of his mother like this. So when he go to bed and hope he dream that he and Valka was doing this again only she's awake and giving him those sexy looks while sucking his cock until he cum.

But before he left, he adjust her night gown back to normal and notice that her panty had a wet spot and it looks like he make his mother cum too in her sleep. But even he likes the sight of his mother like that he wants her to be still decent and she will get suspicious if she wakes up like that. His cum will dry up eventual but if the night gown stay like that? He will be in BIG TROUBLE that's for sure and then he lean closer and whisper to her ear.

"Thanks for making me feel good, Mom. It's really fun and can't wait to do it again with you." He said. "But we can to do again on the island you're talking about so we can have some more fun in there. Too bad we can't do it while your awake you might despite me so I'm sorry in advance and I love you, Mom."

With that said he pecks her on the lips and leave missing Valka's smile slowly stretch on her face and having a wonderful dream. While Hiccup and heading to his room he was stop by his father's snore and saw how uncomfortable he is in it with a sigh he go to his father hoes him his back. Even Stoick is twice height and five times his weight Hiccup can carry him now thanks to his dragon training, dragon wrestling and combat training for five years he gain muscles and can carry now a full grown Viking with his own without trouble.

After putting his father to their bed and made sure his mother and father were eight inches away from each other. He may love his parents together but he loves his mother more and not just being a mother but also being a woman. So after that he go straight to his room and look to his dragon that still asleep which he's glad and taking off his leg and go under the cover on his bed sheet and close his eyes and fall asleep with a dream he was expecting and this dream where he was sitting on his bed and while Valka was on her knees giving him a blow job while looking up at him with those lustful eyes and sucking.

With that Hiccup has a smile on his face all night happily dreamed his sex dream with his mother. And can't wait for there alone time on the island they were going and many thoughts and plans swarming his mind but let those thought aside because for the mean time he was enjoying his sex dream for now.


	3. Depart and Little 'Fun' Flight

**Well i see the review of this first lemon story of mine and i get some positive and negative and some of this reviewer even curse me? To those positive review? Thank you for the support and sorry the update will be random and for the other story of mine the Outcast of Both Worlds? Just like i said the update will be random because...You know we have life outside of the FanFiction. So Thank you. And for the Negas? I don't know what words i'm going to say if i do have i'll just keep it in me because if i respond on those Nega reviews? I don't get anything out oh those Nega words you throw at me anyway and it was depend on the readers if the like it or not.**

 **So i thanks you anyway for sharing your opinions/thoughts and comments so i don't blame you, good day or night and i hope enjoys it and remember this is my first lemon i not good at the details and sorry for disappoint some of you the sexual scene are just foreplay for now. But don't worry we will get in there soon too, so enjoy.**

* * *

After waking up Valka tasting something foreign on her mouth when she woke up and had a weird dream last night that someone was touching all over her body and the feeling that someone sucks her breast and kisses her was just felt realistic. But she just put it a sided and thinks it's just a dream and because of her away from her family for twenty years and didn't have any sexual interaction with her husband and how they are busy for repairing the village.

So she gets off of the bed and saw Stoick was still asleep she smile and kiss him on the cheek and get dress and to get ready some breakfast because she was going to pack up for her son's vacation with her on some unpopulated island she found that is only dragons can get in because of the whirlpools surrounds it and even it's just a week. But still she and her son can spend time together and she can't wait for it.

When she was fully dress on her daily attire she gets ready for breakfast and once again she found herself thinking about her dream and she felt her lower region getting itch a little. Then she felt her nipples getting hard by just thinking her dream and can't help whoever was on her dream she can't help thinking about her son, Hiccup was that person. And this makes her snapped out of her daydreaming and shook her head and felt her cheek heat up.

'Ugh. Come on Valka stop thinking like that! You can't do such a thing about your son like that or think about it!?' She scream at herself inside of her head for thinking that her and Hiccup shouldn't do it what a mother and son didn't supposed to do.

After she caught a glimpse of his son watching her taking a bath from one of the springs on the Sanctuary of the Bewilderbeast she can't stop thinking about Hiccup even when she take a bath again she imagine that Hiccup was watch her and while she rubbing her folds and played rough on one of her nipples imagining Hiccup's the one was sucking them and…

She was again snapped of her on her another daydream by the sound of her son's voice and she didn't notice the she was already finish preparing their breakfast and saw her son climbing down on the stairs with Toothless in tow and take a seat on the table while greeting her son and putting those thoughts of hers a side.

"Morning, mom!" Hiccup said and notice her beautiful face with her smile and notice a speck of red on her face and smirk. 'She must be having a wet dream last night. Hope she gets horny so I can tell her my feelings to her while doing it or to the point she can't get take it anymore and jump on me.' He thought and looks for his father and asked his mother. "Is dad not up yet? We're supposed to get go in noon." 'I supposed the powder get's dad huh?'

"Good morning, Hiccup." Valka said. "No he's still on bed I think that mead really made his sleep like that." giggle about her husband and how just like their first day waking up first while trying to wake him up until she had to hitting him with a frying pan to finally wake him up.

"After you eat Hiccup you should pack up and then tell your friends that you're going on a week vacation so you better hurry dear while I wake up you father." She said and gets a nod from Hiccup and after eaten he give Toothless some five fish and the gets upstairs and packing some stuffs his going to need. While Valka go get and wake her husband while maintaining to not think those thoughts a moment ago.

After she wake up Stoick and join him for breakfast then Hiccup get's down after finish packing and with Toothless in tow, he greeting his father and told them that he will going to tell the gang about his sudden vacation courtesy by his father. After their son and his dragon was out Valka finish eating and told Stoick that she will start packing too and he start getting to start his day as chief and told her before she and Hiccup go they make sure he knows.

So he can try and convince their son again to add more days of their stay on the island. Which she just giggle and shake her head and kiss Stoick which make her feel weird for kiss her husband but she didn't dwelled on it and she started to pack her own things while Stoick head out.

While Hiccup and Toothless get out the two take off and had a lap around the island and then try to find the gang and he hope that Astrid and Eret was alright. Because he doesn't want to lose such a great friends like them and doesn't want them to feel guilty about their actions yesterday and they are the only people and for sometimes Fishlegs too that can maintain the dragons around and any kind of trouble happen on Berk while he's away with his mother and making some plans about how he and Valka enjoy their time together even the 'Special time'.

So after minutes he and Toothless finally arrive on the academy where he sure guesses the gang was there and so does the new dragon riders they teaching and hopefully Astrid and Fishlegs made sure everything is in line. And he is not disappointed but the people only there was Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Snotlout and their dragons and some few new recruits that listening on Fishlegs and he wonder where Astrid and Eret are now?

"Hey gang! Morning kids!" Hiccup said and got everyone's attention and greets him back.

"Hey, Hiccup mah man!" Tuffnut said.

"Morning Hiccup glad you arrive I was going to tell the new recruits about Strike Class dragons would you like to tell them." Fishlegs said while the recruits' expectant looks at Hiccup.

"Yeah and show them how awesome the Monstrous Nightmares too!" Snotlout boosted and everyone just shakes their head because of Hookfang fire on his pants, again and run to the nearest tub of water.

"Sorry guys can't I need to get ready for my vacation or should I say force vacation courtesy by dad." Hiccup said getting a look from his friends while the recruits a little disappointed because they hope they are going to be taught by the first dragon rider and hero of Berk but at least they can be taught by the other riders but without the Night Fury Toothless.

"What do you mean vacation? And can I come?" Snotlout said while still inside the tab.

"Sorry Lout I want you and the others look Berk for me while I'm away and it's just me and mom." He said while Fishlegs told the recruits to have a bonding exercise with their dragon partner and join the others.

"Wait, so you mean Toothless is not going with you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, dad makes sure I don't skip my 'vacation' by jumping on Toothless back after a day or two to return on Berk and so does Cloudjumper so I can't asked him for a ride back. I will be away about a week or so who knows." Hiccup said.

"Wait if he can't go with you and your mom going too? How can he tend to his alpha duties and if you don't mind I can be his temporary rider?" Ruffnut asked and mischievous grin.

"Yeah! We can totally be his tempo….tempo…temporarity something?" Tuffnut said. "What she said and imagine what we can do!" matching his sister's grin making Hiccup and Fishlegs look at them.

"First I'm going to re-build his automatic tail fin again so he can fly on his own and it's just take few minutes to repair the first one so he can tend the other dragons has an alpha so you don't have to but thanks for the offer Ruff." Hiccup said making Ruffnut and Tuffnut pout disappointed their idea was crush and so does their plans about Toothless and destructions. If Toothless even let them.

"Wait, if you're going to leave for your vacation? Who's going to be in charge?" Snotlout asked standing alongside with the others. "If you don't mind I can take the charge and can finally show my princess here how responsible I am." Looking at Ruffnut making her disgust because his hinting her by flexing his arms.

"Well…that's the thing. Same thing has always Astrid and Fishlegs will be in charge so." Hiccup hesitantly answers.

"Ah don't worry we know the drill Hiccup." Tuffnut said leaning on his sister who just nodded to him because they learn they need to be responsible which means no explosions, no destructions and the events about on the Edge when they took in charge because of some last will that their great uncle carve on the stone for proof they own the island which was they discover that when the Fireworms migrating on that time of the year that almost destroyed the Edge.

"Anyway speaking of which? Where is Astrid she needs to know this before I get a bruise on my shoulders or any part of my body will?" Hiccup asked them and they just shrug.

"Well I saw her a few moments ago. But she looks kind of I don't know like she just mourn someone's death?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah when I greeted her eyes is bloodshot and her hair was like a bird nested it. Is there something happen between you two?" Ruffnut asked and looking at Hiccup eyeing him for a long while.

"Yeah, about the um…we just…you know…" Hiccup try to say it that they break up because Hiccup saw her and Eret was making out and almost over than that and on the same pen right next to them that he caught them. But also that he can't tell them about his feelings to his mother and his alright that they break up or should he say he plan to break up with her on first place but he just said. "We broke up on each other and I really appreciate that you didn't milk me or her about the details please. I think she needs her space or you might end up with an axe or something."

Seeing them that they understand the situation and didn't want to meet Astrid's infamous wrath they just hold their tongue and let Hiccup told them of everything they need to do and their cases. What Astrid and Fishlegs what to do.

"Sure thing Hiccup. But can I ask? Are you alright?" Fishlegs asked concern about his friend because he knew that since they're little Hiccup like Astrid and after the Red Death? They finally starting become friends and then to the others and after couple of years. He and Astrid become the item and now they broke up and he knows why too, it was because Hiccup being the heir and future chief of Berk and then after Drago's attack. They become more and more busy resulting Hiccup needs to get his duties serious now and cause for Astrid and His relationship gets endanger and now it is.

Fishlegs see it from a mile before they encounter Drago and meeting Valka and the supposed 'Death' of Stoick. That Hiccup and Astrid getting distant and only seeing two or three times a week now and then, after their encounter with Dagur and Viggo and his hunters. After that Hiccup decides to get serious and Fishlegs just concern for his friends specially Astrid might do something she regret till the end or maybe she did and cause her and Hiccup's relationship end up like this.

"Yeah, I'm alright Fishlegs I just hope Astrid is too. I want her to know that the force vacation dad put me on was today and me and mom will leave this noon by Cloudjumper of course. But not after I make Toothless fin first." Hiccup said. "So Fishlegs if you see her tell her that you and her will be in charge and you know what to do, alright?"

Getting a nod from Fishlegs and told the twins and Snotlout don't get in so much trouble because their village is still on recovering and nodding too, reluctant from the twins and mocking disbelief and hurt feelings from Snotlout. Hiccup and Toothless leave the academy and they took off and straight to the forge to make the automated tail fin. Neither Hiccup nor the others notice Astrid was hiding on the corner of the entrance of the academy and just waiting for Hiccup to leave.

Because she still can't face him after what happen yesterday but a another part of her wants to get in there and apologize to him and try to see if she can be with him again tell him how she regret doing those things she did but choosing to hidden. But because of her pride, shame and Viking stubbornness get her instead, but promise when he get back she will apologize to him even they can't be together anymore even she lose the most caring, kind and loyal man she love just like she said to herself he deserve better than the likes of her.

When they get there the forge is totally deserted only the ones there was Gobber and besides him is his dragon Grump. Who which is sleeping, a lot and a bored Gobber sitting on chair waiting for any customers to come even in this early on the morning the place should be pack. It's really rare to see the forge empty this past five years after Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Red Death and make Viking and dragons live peacefully, and because of that they are busy for making saddles, weapons, repairs, farm tools and etc.

So entering the building Gobber perks up to see his former apprentice again and also he wants to know what happen between him and Astrid, and worried about the lad that he see as a son those years since he's the one practically raise him after all. So, he just stays on his seat and waits for him to enter.

"Morning lad! I see that you don't have any lessons with Stoick this time?" Gobber greeted and Grump grunting greet to him and back to sleep again.

"Morning Gobber, Grump. Yeah won't have any lessons starting today and the next five or so days and also seems like they are not people like to visit the forge today huh? This time should be the time that makes you busy taking orders right about now." Hiccup said and looks around once more and looks back at his mentor.

"Aye, but looks like people didn't need anything from the forge yet." Gobber said. "So are you doing some inventing of yours? Or just paying a visit, lad?"

"Yeah actually I'm going to need to use the forge to re-build Toothless' automated tailfin so he can fly on his own while I'm away." Hiccup said and queue Toothless whine about the idea and stop by Hiccup scratching him behind the ears. "I know bud you don't want it, but it's your fault too voting with mom and dad's idea. But don't worry it's just temporary."

"Away? What do you mean you're going 'away'? And lad of course you can use the forge just like I said yesterday you are welcome here anytime lad." Gobber asked and Hiccup goes to his old 'office' or room on the forge where all of his inventions are and parts for Toothless' tailfin. While Toothless join Grump while waiting for his rider to finish the tailfin, and Hiccup starting to collect the parts and assembling it while having a conversation with Gobber.

"Well after got home last night and have dinner with mom and dad. Then talk about our day and some stuff, then dad has this idea to get me on a vacation or force vacation and then I try to say I'm needed here after Drago's attack then we talk about it and you know rest and how it ends." Hiccup said his just finish attaching the leather and was now putting on the gears on the base on the fin.

"Ah, Stoick wins till the end and I assume. Your vacation will be starting when you get whenever you suppose having a vacation, ya?" Gobber asked and gets a nod from Hiccup after another gear put on. Gobber doesn't want to intrude on Hiccup's love life but after they talk yesterday he just want to know if he's ok and besides there still no customer so…?

"So, lad! How about….umm…your talk with Astrid yesterday? It's okay if you didn't want to talk about it. But it got me curious and base of your appearance you still have your limbs and no bruises or cuts and you can still moving so…what happen?" He asked watching his surrogate son working for any negative reactions but he sees none so he waited.

"Aaahhhh…um…About that? Um…Yeah…Um." Hiccup take his time thinking something not about how Astrid was cheating on him. Freya knows how long and didn't want any rumors go and shaming the Hofferson's, again by their impatient daughter and also Astrid might get be disowned by her family which he don't want to happen. It's enough that she was caught by him with Eret and hears everything and he knows he can trust Gobber about it. But still, his Gobber! If he gets drunk? Well rumors will be flying and Hiccup doesn't want that so he give his short and safe version answer.

"Well I did see her and um we did talk if you counted it? After I tell her and waited for the reaction we all knew." He said and Gobber nod and let him continue. "Then after that? Well you know me I take your advice and bolted out of there and the rest is history." After he said and Hiccup finally finish the tailfin and face Gobber.

Gobber just stared at him searching him for any reaction but he can't find anything on the young man and he knows that Hiccup didn't want him the full details so he hold his tongue and go with it and try to change the subject. "Well if you are sure about it and I just hope the lass take it well if not? Ooooh Odin I just pray for your safety lad hehehehe." Gobber said and Hiccup just shake his head and tell Gobber he's going now because they need to leave at noon and so after bidding goodbye and told him to relax and have fun on his vacation.

When Hiccup and Gobber finish their small talk he wakes up Toothless after he put the automated tailfin much to the Night Fury's dismay. But he has to tolerate it because he wants his rider/brother to relax and away from here so Hiccup didn't have to worry anything and beside he deserves it.

When the two arrived at the house Hiccup go to his room and check his stuff to make sure everything is in there especially the powder. Don't forget that or else his plan of 'fun time' with Valka will be nothing but just an ordinary vacation which is good too by the way. But the thing he did last night make him feel something inside that he want to do it again.

And if the powder somehow he forget? He might try something like mind games and you ask how? Well he will just go put a blindfold on her eyes and change his voice which he's good at for mimicking sound and voices and a few threats about how 'Hiccup' will be dead if she do something to alert her son of what's going on. But that will not going to happen and...Wow he's getting evil schemes sometimes now, or was it just the unknown build up stress from all these years? Maybe his parents and Gobber are right he really needs this vacation to relax.

With that thought was put aside for now he and Toothless go back down stairs with his stuff and check if his mother was already pack up and ready to go. So after getting another double check on his stuff he's ready to go and finally the two had arrived and just in time too because it was lunch time so his father should be home for lunch before they go for his week vacation.

"Ah, there you are Hiccup right in time lunch is almost ready your father should be arriving right now so he can't miss our leaving." Valka said preparing the food. While Hiccup nodded back and head to the storage to get his dragon's lunch and get the powder on his pack so he wouldn't leave it and ruin his plan.

After returning with a basket and set it in front of Toothless who dug in, Stoick right on time enter the house and get to his seat with Hiccup on his and Valka on hers and they started to eat while having a small talk. After they ate lunch Hiccup go to his room and get his stuff and so does Valka, while Stoick, Gobber, the gang minus Astrid and Eret, Toothless and Cloudjumper that the one who will give them the ride waiting and going to gave Hiccup last goodbye and what not.

"Well son, don't worry about us just enjoy your vacation eh? And are you sure you don't want to extend your vacation with another week?" Stoick said with expectant look on his face and hoping his sons reconsider it, but Hiccup just shakes his head and at his father and said.

"Okay dad, I try not to worry about what will happen to Berk while I'm away and no I will not changing my mind about extending my 'vacation', yet. Depends on what happen in there if I like it okay dad?" Making Stoick smile and nod ignoring the quote 'vacation' and go to his wife to say goodbye and asked her to make Hiccup to extend their vacation.

Facing his friends Hiccup notice two was still missing and it made him worried and hope those two are alright. "Well guys I entrusted to the safety of Berk and the dragons too and with Toothless help everything will be fine, I hope, and while me and my mom are away so good luck." He said to the gang.

"Don't worry Hiccup me and Astrid will be taking care of everything here also with Toothless here with us we will take care the dragons too." Fishlegs said. "Oh! And if you encounter any other new species of dragons and some uncommon stones? Can you bring some for Meatlug?"

"Sure thing buddy." Hiccup said and was going to say more when Tuffnut intervene.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, Whoa! What do you mean just you and Astrid? We can be responsible too you know." He said like he been offended like he was accused of something and crossing his arms with his sister, Ruffnut agreeing to him too.

"Yeah! We can do what you guys can do too." She said mirroring her brother's action. All will be alright if she didn't add another question to his brother. "What was they were doing again that something should be so important?"

"I have no idea; I just like to look important too." Tuffnut reply while Hiccup just smile and shake his head at the twin's antics again. But he is not going to make one or of his friend feeling left out though.

"Don't worry you all are important too without you guys? I will be in more trouble and everything might not be what are they right now! Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and Eret too! You guys did something important to for the whole Village to keep us safe, you all are important not just to me but also to everyone, so don't feel like you are not important cause you all are and don't forget it, alright?" Hiccup said to gang making them smile for all those years they did to Hiccup he always forgives them and they are grateful for his kindness and they will do everything to be there for him for every time he needs help they will aid him now matter what.

"Alright! Let's all stop this mossy thing stuff. You're like you're going to die or something and it was like this is the last time we're going to speak and see you." Snotlout said and laugh with the rest follow for a moment and once that finish Snotlout asked something. "So anyway, speaking of any important people. where are Astrid and Eret? Didn't they want to see you depart or something?"

"Yeah, we didn't see them since this morning classes with the recruits and after Hiccup left till the end of the class." Tuffnut said lazily after a few minutes he shiver and look horrified. "Did I just say class two times? Oh Loki! Quick sis do something to get me be me again!" After saying that Ruffnut give him right hook knocking him to the ground and get dizzy. "There it is thanks sis." and totally pass out while everyone just shake their heads except Ruffnut who just laugh.

"Anyway there must be doing something important or errands or something like that. Eret was still have a group to check while Astrid? Well you know how she is, but don't worries Hiccup will tell them." She said.

"Thanks Ruff, Okay before I leave let's recall everything you're going to do while I'm away okay?" Hiccup said getting a nod from everyone. They talked about whose going to do who, and after a few moments they finally agreed on their duties that assign to them and for the two absent members and then Hiccup heard he was being called and have a final said of 'goodbyes' and 'enjoy the vacation' and go to his parents and Gobber who wants to see his apprentice leave.

After having another of Stoick's convincing him to reconsider for extending his vacation more and after saying he will think about it and saying goodbye to his mentor. Hiccup go to his dragon to give him last scratch behind to ears saying look after everyone for him while he's away and in return a slobber lick on his face before Hiccup check the automated tail-fin on Toothless before going to his mother.

Who was waiting for him with her dragon Cloudjumper the one who had their things and will be their ride to the supposed Vacation Island. Hiccup get to sit behind his mother and get too closer to her where her ass was, on his growing hard on and wrap his right arm to her waist and near on her nether region, while waving to everyone without them noticing his action. While Valka notice this and think it was nothing that Hiccup just adjusting himself on his seat so wouldn't fall off when Cloudjumper take off.

So after that Hiccup place both of his arms around Valka to hold on her closer and 'accidentally' get his hard on closer to her ass more when they finally take off and head to the said vacation island. While Valka trying to ignore her son's hard on near her and try to concentrate to direct Cloudjumper, while Hiccup look at Berk slowly getting farther from them until it was just small dot on the sea and gone.

Valka notice her son still looking at the direction of Berk while still trying to ignoring how his hard on was pressing on her ass between the saddle that she can feeling it getting bigger and her face getting hotter but still try to distract herself by having a conversation with Hiccup by easing his worry about Berk.

"Don't worry Hiccup Berk will be alright your father and the other riders will be there to protect it so, don't have to worry. much dear." she said concentrating to ignore on what's poking her ass and directing her dragon when Hiccup finally turn away from the direction of Berk and hold on Valka closer resting his head on her shoulder,secretly sniffing her scent while Valka still trying to be ignorant the feeling of Hiccup's breath tickling her neck and the rebuilding heat and itch on her pussy.

"I know, I just to make sure everything will be alright, Mom." Hiccup said enjoying his mother's scent of sea and lavender and his sandwiched hard on between the saddle and his mother's ass. Who he knows she felt it and tries to ignore it thinking it's just their sitting arrangement.

"Well you don't have to worry because everyone will be alright and you need this so get relax dear." Valka said trying to control herself because she's feeling her pussy getting aroused and starting to get moist by her son's hard on that continuously moving faster than moments ago because of her dragon's caught on a turbulence a moments ago. While Hiccup was enjoying the feeling of his hard on rubbing against his mother's ass through their clothing.

"Well...? Alright I think I'm getting some sleep I didn't get some last night because thinking everything of this sudden vacation." Hiccup said leaning his head on Valka's shoulder and close his eyes but to not sleep but to try to have a feel on her mother's buxom body again like he did last night.

But he needs to wait an hour or two because he doesn't want his mother to get suspicious and don't want to lose this one of the moments he can touch his mother and he wants to hear her moan by his touch so he waits.

After an hour or so pass Valka starting to felt something rubbing on her hips and thighs and look down and notice Hiccup's hand was moving. 'Hiccup? What is he doing is he awake or is he still asleep? Does he know what he's doing right now?' She thought that his awake but when she look at her son who was look sleeping soundly but in truth is awake. 'No his still asleep what should i do? Should I wake him up or let him? It is not like he was doing this on purpose, is he? I'll just let him he will stop eventually sometime soon, I hope.' While she notice he was 'asleep' Valka return her gaze forward and just ignore what her son was doing, but it was in vain.

Hiccup's hands was now moving on the more private places that a son shouldn't touch his mother, Valka feeling her lower part was getting more wet and her nipples was getting hard. 'Oh no, he's touching me down there, and it's getting me turn on.' Hiccup's right hand went through her clothed left breast and began to knead it lightly, while his left hand was now between her thighs and he starts rubbing her folds through her pants.

'Hmmhm….Oh no his hand was now rubbing my pussy!? I should wake him up now before he...' whatever Valka was going to think she was been interrupted by Hiccup' fingers was rubbing her clit too sending jolts of pleasure on her whole body making her moan even more.

To make it worse she was hearing Hiccup 'sleep talking' making her shiver down to her spine because he was kissing, licking and sucking her neck. and she can't help but let out a little moans and whimpers and listening to Hiccup's 'sleep talking' like 'What a beautiful lady doing in my bedroom?' or 'Do you wanna have some fun miss?'.

'So he is asleep and dreaming of some girl that was on his room? Is he and Astrid did something like this before? Before they end up their relationship? Maybe I should...No! It's not right he's my son! And I have a husband and his father We shouldn't do this...But it's feel so good it's been years since i been touched by a man and Stoick and I can't do it because we're too busy rebuilding the village...Maybe i should wait until he wakes up he will stop eventually.' With that Valka let Hiccup pleasuring her and repeat herself that 'He will stop eventually' like a mantra and enduring the feeling of her wet fold and her nipple being played and continue the licking, sucking and kissing that Hiccup doing to her neck, earlobe and now jawline.

After a few minutes pass Hiccup's pleasuring his mother and Valka's resistance he move his left hand inside of her pants meeting her wet folds causing Valka to let a startle squeak.'Oh gods! He's touching me in there!? I should better wake him up before-' Then follow up by squeezed her breast even harder and began pinching her nipple through the fabric of her clothing relishing her light control squeals. Making sure to not 'wake' Hiccup up and then he started moving his left hand faster and hearing more moaning of his mother who bit her lower lip to stop herself to moan and groan loudly.

Then Hiccup start inserting his middle and ring fingers inside her pussy and making her more feel pleasure when he finger her faster and the continuing thrust of Hiccup's hard on (Which she forget now), on her butt she felt her climax was coming soon trying to resist more of the feeling and then Hiccup did something to make her lose it. He use his thumb rubbing it on her clitoris while still fingering her and more twisting and pulling on her nipple making her arch her back and now leaning her head on Hiccup and soon she cum! 'This is not right, this so wrong...But the way he moves his fingers inside me it feels so good~' she thought. Her eyes was rolled back up with a trail of saliva on the corner of her mouth and her whole body was shaking from pleasure making her panting until the afterglow was over and can't think straight.

Good thing she told Cloudjumper where there should be going who oblivious about of what's happening on his back. Because of his new saddle and his large body moving around he didn't feel his passengers movement behind his back even he feel his rider's movement he will just think they will just adjusting themselves and just continue on flying their way to the said island.

While Hiccup stay on his sleeping position felt himself cum too because of his unknown thrusting on his mother's ass left him the same like Valka. 'Oh gods! I'm just trying to make her aroused and to have a feel on her again and the my hands just move on their own and the next thing happen I'm starting to pleasuring her and it makes me so turn on that makes me cum by just rubbing my hard on on her ass. Oh Loki or any gods above I know it's wrong but I can't wait we get to that island and use the powder on her so we can get some 'real fun'.' The mother and son was just staying like that while the former didn't know what the other did to her and the latter was now really going to sleep thinking of what he can do to the one he really love on the island that the two of them are the only people.


End file.
